I Don't Want You Under My SKIN!
by Edgestoothfairy
Summary: Of course the title is a parody of Sinatra's classic "I've Got You Under My Skin". What happens when a young workaholic jumps head first into the chaos that is the WWE? And meets up with one Shane McMahon along the way? And what will Uncle HBK say?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings!! It is I!! :) Anyways…up for your reading pleasure is a brand new creation of mine. As many of you know—or if you didn't, you're going to find out shortly, my true wrestling love is, and will always be, the one and only, Shane O'Mac. This is my first attempt at working on two stories simultaneously, so if I flub up—please forgive me…and please let me know! As always, thanks for taking the time to read my work—and I LOVE feedback. Who knows? You might even find yourself in a future chapter. And, btw, if there are any other Shane O lovers that would like to write ME a story of my very own…it wouldn't hurt my feelings sniff, sniff

Katharine stuck her head in the freezer. Growing up in sunny southern California she had grown used to living in a warmer climate. But this whole moving to San Antonio, even in the early spring, was about to kill her. How on earth would she be able to handle summers here? _Note to self: when looking for a house, make sure they install an air conditioning unit in each and every room._ She rested against the door. It had been a year since she lost her Father, and while it still hurt her tremendously, though she thought that she handled the entire situation rather well. So what if she had caved in to Uncle Shawn's pleadings—and finally moved back to Texas with him? It was all for the best. It was what her Father would have wanted—for her to be near family that would love and take care of her.

Truth be told, Katharine was glad to be living in Texas. Never having grown up around family, she relished fitting into the fold. Everything was perfect. She lived in her very own guest house on Shawn's ranch, and could basically come and go as she pleased. Katharine could have her privacy if and when she chose. However, she usually ended up spending most of her time in the main house, especially when Shawn was on the road. Katie enjoyed helping her young cousins with their homework and babysitting for her Aunt Rebecca whenever the need arose.

Katharine smiled. No sooner had the movers appeared with all her worldly belongings—Uncle Shawn had an "injury" that coincidentally kept him of TV that week, than he had started to needle her about being his "assistant". At first, Katharine laughed him off—thinking it was another one of his "tall tales". But as the weeks progressed, Shawn became more and more persistent. Of course she was familiar with professional wrestling--but Katharine really wasn't into all of the leg work behind the scenes. _I think it's something you might really enjoy, Katie. _Of course she'd have to get a job—sooner or later…but….wrestling? Psh. _It'll be fun! You can come and travel with me. We'll get to spend more time together—get to know each other—and you'll get to travel and see things._

Katharine felt her forehead. She was still halfway in the freezer. Originally, she had been extremely reluctant to acquiesce to her Uncle's demands. However, the more Shawn explained to her about what went on, and the kinds of people he got to work with, the more Katie started to think. This might actually be a very good opportunity. Not only would it put that hard-earned college degree to some use, but she might actually meet some new people in the process.

"Darlin? There's where you are!!" Auntie Rebecca pulled Katharine out of the freezer, shutting off her instant air conditioning. "You're going to melt all the ice if you keep on doing that."

Katharine pouted. "It's hooooot."

Rebecca picked up a bowl of chips and shoved it into Katharine's arms. "It most certainly is—"Rebecca snickered. "Now go put those on the table…the guys are already starting to show up." Rebecca gave Katharine the once over. "Psh. Would you try to smile? You have such a pretty smile, sweetie." Rebecca smiled encouragingly.

"I don't wannnnnt to!" Dammit, sometimes even Big Girls were allowed to regress to their childhood ways. "I want to go throw on a pair of pajamas and watch—Nick at Nite, while sitting in front of my air conditioner!"

Rebecca snickered. "And you can do that, sweetie. But we have guests, remember?"

"When I told Uncle Shawn I wanted to meet "some of the guys"….this wasn't what I MEANT!" Katharine protested while Rebecca pushed her towards the door.

"There she is!!" Shawn's voiced boomed over the crowd. Lord, if the people at home only knew that the mighty Shawn Michaels didn't know the difference between his wrestling voice and that of a normal person—

Katharine smiled weakly, quickly placing the bowl of chips before turning to retreat back to the safety of the kitchen. Katharine never had been comfortable in big groups of people—let alone big groups of even bigger rowdy wrestlers.

Right as she was about to make it back to the kitchen, she felt Shawn's arm around her shoulders. "Katie Grace…c'mon now…there's some people I want you to meet."

"Uncle Shawn…can't we please do this some other time? It's late…and I really just wanted to have a quiet evening." Katharine decided to play the pouty card—after all, it had worked before.

It appeared, however, that Katharine's luck had just run out. Shawn wasn't buying any of it. "Uh huh. And that's exactly what you said the last couple of times as well." He appeared to be wounded which stung Katie. Despite getting annoyed with Shawn, from time to time, Katie had grown quite attached to him. "Besides, if you're going to be working with me, you've got to get to know them sometime." Shawn chucked her under the chin and smiled.

"But I never—" Katie tried to protested. It was too late. Shawn was already dragging her towards the guys. _Oh SHIT._ She knew exactly who Shawn was steering her towards. Katharine knew her Uncle was never one to beat around the bush, but starting off at Vince McMahon himself? Couldn't he at least of thrown her a bone? Katharine smiled nervously. She knew enough about Vince to know that she definitely didn't want to try and cross him.

"Vince?" Vince responded to Shawn's voice, turning around and smiling.

Katharine contemplated using Shawn as a human shield. Vince looked far more devious in person than he did on television. Bigger, too. She swallowed hard, not really paying attention to what was being said. She felt Shawn poking her in the back and noticed that Vince was smiling at her with his arm outstretched. Shakily, she took Vince's hand and shook it. _He could break my hand very easily if he really wanted to._

"I was so sorry to hear about your Father. You must miss him very much. He was a good man." Vince said very kindly.

Katharine was touched by his sincerity. It was nothing like she had seen on television. "Thank you, Sir."

Vince nodded. "Your Uncle tells me that you're going to come and work with us."

"Well actually—" Once again, Shawn was poking Katharine in the back.

Vince chuckled slightly. "I can understand your apprehension. Your Uncle has spoken very highly of you over the years, I expect great things from you, young lady…"

Katharine smiled and nodded—not knowing what else she could say or do that would be appropriate.

"And this" Vince put an arm around the larger man who had just joined their group. "This is—"

Shawn gasped, offended. "I think she knows who THAT is, Vince. She is MY niece, after all—my own flesh and blood…" Katharine giggled. "Katie Grace…tell the nice man who _that_ is—"Shawn asked, motioned towards the larger man standing next to Vince. The larger man simply grinned in response.

"Oh yeah…that's the guy who likes to hang out with you. Isn't it, Uncle Shawn? You guys had a little club…it was called…" Katharine pondered, trying to "remember" the name. "I got it! FX! No wait…that's a TV channel."

Vince and the larger man cracked up, while Shawn looked absolutely horrified. "Oh my God! You poor child! You've been deprived of the greatest stable of all time!"

The larger man stepped forward and offered his hand. Katharine smiled and shook it. Shawn was a few steps back ranting about how unfair it was that Katharine lacked knowledge of DX. "Hi…I'm HHH…actually Paul…"

"Oh, I know. I know." Katharine said lowly, smiling. "Oh…and before I forget, congratulations! Uncle Shawn actually told me a while ago…."

HHH smiled warmly. "Thanks—a lot. Wait—did you say you _knew_ who I was?" Katharine nodded. "So that whole—"Paul motioned with his hand and Katharine nodded again. Paul snickered. "Good one. We'll have to get together some time—swap ideas." HHH winked before going to meet up a group of guys who had been motioning for him to join them.

"Katie! Come on! The fight's about to start!" No wonder the neighbor's dog—across the street barked so much. The whole neighborhood could have heard him.

"Awwww….come on!!" HHH yelled. He had even made a small spot between himself and Shawn. Apparently he expected her to sit between them on the sofa.

Katharine giggled, shaking her head demurely. "Oh…no thanks. I'm just…going to go grab my book."

"A book! Why would you want to read a book when you could watch two guys beat the holy hell out of each other….on the world's biggest television?" Paul shouted back, not realizing exactly what he was saying until the words were already out there.

"Because maybe, just maybe, for some people there's more to life than wrestling! Shawn snickered, slapping Paul upside the head. All of the guys cracked up.

_DING! DING!_ Talk about being saved by the bell—literally. Perhaps she was a tiny bit interested in the "fight" on television. But being sandwiched in between two guys who could snap her like a pencil with one arm tied behind their backs wasn't the way she wanted to watch her first match. Picking her book up off the hall table, she managed to make her way to a corner of the room where she would be safe from the overflow of testosterone, yet, from which, she'd still be able to follow some of the action—at her leisure. Flipping the small reading lamp on, she curled up in the corner of the chair, tucking her feet underneath herself.

Katharine smiled. How odd could it possibly be that she was sitting here reading "The Scarlett Pimpernel"—a novel, which was based on a hero that fought, while trying to avoid a group of guys who were watching a fight. She shook her head and turned the page. Thoroughly engrossed in her novel, Katharine was exactly half way through her favorite scene—

"Good book?" Apparently someone had decided to invade her quiet, little corner.

Katharine smiled weakly, only bothering look halfway up from her book, before returning to her previous occupation. Perhaps he'd get the hint.

"I have to hand it to you. I don't know how you can concentrate with all this chaos going on—"

Apparently not.

"Ooow! Did you see that KO? That's going to leave one hell of a mark."

"Uh-huh." The last thing Katharine wanted to do was to give this intruder an opening for more conversation.

"Do you still believe in Santa Claus?"

"Uh-huh."

"The Easter Bunny?"

"Yup."

"The Tooth Fairy?" He was having fun pulling a fast one on Katharine.

"Of course." Despite all her best efforts, Katharine's world famous "go to hell" attitude just wasn't working.

He snickered, causing Katharine to look up. Her eyebrow shot up. He may be cute, he may be extremely rich, but SHE had heard things about him. Even SHE recognized this man. She eyed him.

"I knew I'd get your attention."

But he did gave a downright gorgeous smile—she'd have to give him that. "Uh-huh. That's very….interesting. Would you excuse me, please?"

"I don't think we've been introduced. I came in late—"

"I know who you are." Katharine replied wryly.

He looked puzzled. Was it possible that the mere sight of him failed to make her swoon? "But I don't know who _you_ are…" He pouted.

_Oh—you're good. Very good. _Puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, not withstanding. "Well—" Katharine cleared her throat and glanced down at his left hand. No ring. _He probably thought I didn't know he's married. Phulease. _She continued an overly chipper voice. "Why don't you guess?" He smirked—and Katharine thought about how she could get used to seeing that look.

He looked around dramatically. "Well—no one is threatening to kick the shit out of me, so that means you can't be here with your boyfriend." Katharine rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. He snickered. "Of course, it wouldn't really matter—because I'd fire their ass anyways." Puffing up, adjusting his sports coat, he beamed proudly.

Katharine gasped melodramatically. "My oh my. You have such a lovely high opinion of yourself. However do you manage?"

He considered for a moment. "Why yes, yes I do. Thank you for noticing." He studied her carefully. He wasn't used to seeing women like her. Katharine was a rare specimen—and he appreciated that. Her hair was soft and very natural—not loaded down with a bunch of junk—like he had been accustomed to seeing at work. Her face was, once again, very natural. A hint of color on her cheeks and a touch of stuff on her lips—that's all he could pick up on. It would have been a travesty to cover up such a beautiful face with Dutch Boy. Besides, he noted—it would have detracted from her crowning glory. Her eyes—crystal blue--they reminded him of the ocean on a nice afternoon. They were absolutely so—intense. _Intensity._ It almost knocked him out of his seat. It couldn't be…could it?

Katharine shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She caught him looking at her—but not in the typical, pervo, "I want to jump you" kind of way. It was almost as if he thought he knew her from somewhere.

He smacked his head. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! The blatant disrespect for all signs of authority….your ardent use of sarcasm…and your eyes!" He was very pleased with himself. "You're Michaels' little niece!"

"And you're Mr. McMahon's little son!" Katharine returned Shane's volley, upping the level of sarcasm—just a bit.

"Hey! I'll have you know there's nothing _little_ about me." Shane protested.

Katharine gave Shane her best "do you really want me to say what I'm thinking right now" look. It was her turn to smirk when she caught the flush on his cheeks.

"Now, now! Play nice, children!" Shawn sat a beer down in front of Shane and handed Katharine a coke. To make matters even more embarrassing, he proceeded to kiss the crown of Katharine's head. She caught Shane snickering under his breath and sent him a death glare that would have scared the Undertaker himself. "Don't make me put you two in time out." Shawn warned in a fatherly tone of voice. Katharine knew he was thoroughly enjoying himself right now—and she wanted nothing more than for all the loud, obnoxious wrestlers to just--go the hell away.

_Actually, I don't think I'd mind that—much._ Shane nearly choked on his beer as the idea ran through his head. As if Shawn could hear his thoughts—Shane now found himself on the receiving end of not only one "Michaels' death glares", but TWO.

Shawn put his arm around Katharine protectively. "On the other hand—I changed my mind, Katie Grace. Since you two will be spending a lot of time together—you know what? Give him hell." Shawn smirked at Shane before going to rejoin the group. Katharine smiled sweetly at Shane—who had the look of one who had just got caught with his pants down. He had absolutely no clue what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, peoples…I know it's been a few days, so I tried my best to make this chapter extra special for you  As always, thank you so much for your support…and I LOVE to hear back from you!!

BTW…In case you all are wondering…NO I don't think Shane is IRL the arrogant jerk everyone assumes he is. And NO, I don't think he sleeps with half the roster. I'm completely baffled by the "Shane as the other Randy man-hoe" phenomenon that seems to be sweeping across the community. I've seen Shane in person, several times, with and without his family, and he seems like a normal every day, hot blooded guy. That's not to say we can't dream…right, ladies? ;)

"Yup?" Mysteriously, Katharine's cell phone sprung into life. Over the last 24 hours, she answered more calls than she had done in her entire life. After about the third or forth customary "Welcome to the WWE" call, she half believed she was going to work in an asylum. Why did everyone feel it was their duty to teach her about the exalted career of Shawn Michaels in three minutes? She rubbed the back of her head. Katharine had a funny feeling that _people_ were more interested in being nosy than saying hello.

"He finally got to you!" A familiar female voice snickered on the other end of the line.

Katharine groaned. "Don't you people have anything better to do?"

"Not really…well…_actually?_"

"Oh. No. Most definitely NOT a visual I need, Becky. Thank you very much." She had met Becky at a show in California a year or so ago. The two had kept in touch ever since. Becky, of course, was obsessed with the idea of setting Katharine up so that she could finally take her beloved Cody out on a double date. Becky had made it her life's mission to expose Cody to _everything_ he had missed over the years training to become the WWE's next big thing.

Becky giggled. "Jealous much? Don't even think about—"

"Please. Please. You can have him. I don't WANT him, Becky…" Katharine sighed. Katharine was well aware of Becky's mantra—by the end of their first conversation. _Cody Rhodes IS the greatest thing to happen to this world._ As if things couldn't have gotten worse, when Cody and Becky finally hooked up, Becky somehow managed to work Cody into every conversation they had. It didn't matter what the topic was. _Which color nailpolish should I wear?_ _Oooooh. Cody loves it when I wear red. He says it's a major turn-on. _Katharine shouldn't have been surprised when they were at the local Victoria's Secret and every other word out of Becky's mouth was "Cody".

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? You don't think my Cody is hot?"

Katharine rolled her eyes, throwing some clothes on her bed. "Why—exactly did you call me again? I'm kinda-sorta busy here—"Katharine tried to multitask, talking on the phone while gathering things so that she could neatly pack them in her suitcase.

Becky snickered. "Yeah, I heard all about how _busy_ you are."

Katharine took the phone away from her ear briefly just to make sure it was the same thing she had been talking on the entire time. She wasn't quite sure what Becky was trying to—in her own _subtle_ way, allude to—but for once, as long as it didn't involve Cody, she was more than happy. "You've been into the Cody Crack again, haven't you?" Katharine could sense the smirk on Becky's face. "Becky—you have to leave the man's clothes alone! Do you want him to run around butt necked or something?"

Becky gasped. Katharine knew she had made a mistake.

"Scratch that. Do you want everyone and their brother to see YOUR Cody running around butt necked?"

"I only took _one_ of his shirts." Becky answered way too innocently.

"Uh-huh. What is that? This week?" Katharine knew better. Becky had bragged to her on numerous occasions about how she routinely pilfered things from Cody's luggage.

"Like you won't be "acquiring" any of Shane O'Mac's stuff." Becky sniffed. "I taught you your ways…remember?"

_Shane O…what the HELL?_ "Excuse me?" Katharine laughed incredulously. "Did I just hear you say what I _think_ I heard you say?"

Becky taunted. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

"About?"

"Rumor has it that somebody was scene cuddling up with the boss' son last night…" Becky ribbed.

Katharine couldn't believe what she was hearing. How the hell did anyone know that she knew Shane McMahon existed—let alone trying to figure out who's twisted mind could have concocted—"BECKY!"

"Yes? Miss Katharine?" Becky knew that tone of voice irritated Katharine to no end.

Katharine growled slightly. "Look. I don't know what the hell kind of scheme you're trying to cook up—but just….DON'T."

"You're welcome!" Becky retorted, rather brightly.

Katharine groaned. This was the very last thing she needed. She hadn't even started her job yet, and apparently, half the company thought she was the Heir Aparrent's new play thing. "Think what you will, but he's SO not my type." Katharine went to the bathroom to gather some of her toiletries.

"Uh huh. You know…this whole lying thing isn't working out for you girl, even over the phone." Becky snickered into the other end of the line. "I know you too well, remember?"

Katharine rolled her eyes. "And you should know me well enough to know that I don't do married guys…"

"You don't _do_ anyone. That's your problem." Becky retorted into the phone, matter-of-factly.

Katharine gasped. Even though the two girls had been friends for quite a while, Becky's frank manner of speaking still managed to amaze her. Unable to think of a witty comeback, she stood agape, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"That's what I thought." Becky shook her head on the other end of the phone. She'd been out partying with Katharine—on several occasions, and knew enough about her friend to know that she was no _innocent_. At least, when she wasn't attached to her Uncle's hip. That wasn't to say that Katharine was a wild child—not by any stretch of the imagination, it only meant that Katharine knew how to have a good time. Even if she had to be coaxed out of her shell in order to do so.

"You—you—" Katharine stammered. "I'm NOT like that Becky, and you of all people should know that!"

"Oh please. Would you just take a damn chill pill? No one's accusing you of being the next locker room slut. You just…need to let your hair down once in a while. So Shane is paying attention to you…and by the way….in case you haven't heard "Miss He's Not My Type"….can I ask you a question?"

"I have a feeling you're going to anyways…"

Becky giggled. "How right you are. Did you do what I taught you-- last night?"

Katharine snickered herself. Becky told her to do a—lot of things. Some things she remembered, others she preferred NOT to. "How could I shave my legs? I didn't know they were coming over!" Katharine quipped sarcastically.

Becky made a disgruntled noise. "Not THAT! The first rule! Remember the FIRST rule!"

"No, Becky. He wasn't wearing a ring. But so what? Like a guy couldn't take it off his finger?"

Becky growled into the receiver, causing Katharine to jump. "You don't listen to a damn word I say, do you, Katie?"

Katharine, feeling a playful mood coming on, decided to screw with Becky—just for the fun of it. "I don't need a damn sleigh. It's like 100 degrees here…"

"You're right…what you really need is to get—"

"Don't go there, Becky." Katharine warned. Somehow, someway, Becky was going to learn that even the closest of girlfriends had boundaries.

"You know you love me."

"No, I don't."

"Ohhhhhh come on." Becky pouted. "I know something that will make you feel _lots_ better!"

"Fine." Katharine relented, lapsing into the customary speech. "I love you, Becky. Cody loves you. Cody worships the ground you walk on."

Peals of giggles filled the line. "I know! Isn't he just…great!! You should see him when he wakes up in the morning…he has the cutest little…"

"EWWWWWWWW!" Katharine half-yelled, holding the phone away from her ear.

"Speaking of which—hey, babe!"

Katharine didn't even have to ask who just walked in the door. "Becky?" She grimaced when she heard kissy noises on the other end of the line. "BECKY. STOP IT!"

"Sorry about that…Cody just came in…" Becky panted, trying not to giggle. "I'll be off the phone in a minute! Don't do that!" Becky squealed. "You know I'm ticklish!"

Katharine wanted to puke. It's not like this hadn't happened before—but every time it did, it just seemed to get worse and worse and worse.

"One—thing." Becky was trying to hold off Cody's advances (temporarily), so that she could give her friend the wisdom (yet again) that would make all of the troubles in her life disappear. "Shane…not married…divorced."

Katharine's eyebrow shot straight up. Ok…so perhaps she had lied, just a little bit. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, he's divorced." Cody had commandeered the phone. "And we're a bit busy, so she'll call you back later." _Click._ Just like that, the phone was dead as a doorknob.

Katharine splashed her face with some cool water. _Tall, dark, handsome, rich and most important….single?_ She splashed her face again before reaching for a towel. She'd heard stories about the infamous, young, McMahon. Some of the tales were so completely off the charts that she knew they were crap from the start. On the other hand, there seemed to be a common message in all of the stories—that Shane McMahon _always_ got what he wanted. To those he truly loved—his family, his friends…there was no one more loyal. But to those who dared to cross him—he would see them destroyed without blinking an eye.

Picking her makeup bag off the counter, Katharine walked back into her bedroom. Depositing the items on her bed, she went to her dresser to retrieve some of her lingerie. She bit her lip as she looked at the picture in the small, elegant silver picture frame. _Andrew._ She sighed. At one time, Katharine fancied herself very in love with her ex-boyfriend. He had been her night in shining armor the entire time she was taking care of her Father. She couldn't count how many times Andrew had shown up unexpectedly with her favorite meal, sshing her off to her room so that she could have a night to herself while he sat with her Father. Katie turned the picture over. Her heart ached the memory of overhearing Andrew and her Father bantering like a Father and Son—while her Father lay in his bed dying.

Andrew sure as hell didn't waste any time making his move. Katharine hadn't had a chance to make the funeral arrangements before Andrew started talking about eloping to Vegas. At the time, Katharine hadn't thought anything about it—her head was in too many places to focus on him. But when Andrew tried to force himself on her the day of her Father's funeral? Katharine grinned at herself. _I wonder if he's able to use that part of himself again?_ It had been several years, but Katharine had given that lousy SOB a ball busting that would have Ol' Trips peeing in his pants.

"You know—I'd go with the red one. Definitely. All though—I wouldn't mind seeing that little blue one on you."

Katharine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Slowly, she turned her head to the doorway of her room. How long had he been standing there? Both disgusted and surprised at the same time, all she could do was stare at him—incredulously. Shane was leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded across his chest and generally looking like the cat who had just swallowed the canary.

"What? You're not going to show me?" Shane pouted.

Quickly snapping back into reality, Katharine slammed her lingerie drawer shut. "Do you mind?"

Shane looked around innocently before shrugging. "Not at all. By all means, continue what you were doing…" Shane smirked.

Katharine stood there for a few moments, expecting him to leave. Much to her dismay, he didn't move a muscle in his big, strong—Katharine bit her lip. She had a feeling that she might not ever want to speak to Becky—ever again. "Do you just walk into any woman's bedroom that you want?"

_No shit._ Shane was genuinely wounded. He had a reputation of being quite the ladies' man—not that he minded it one bit. In truth, he _loved_ it that way. Shane had dated a fair amount of women in his time. However, contrary to popular knowledge, he was far more selective with regards to who he gave his attention to, and even pickier when it came to who he spent the night with. He couldn't put his finger on it—but this particular woman…this…Katie Grace was _different_. Even her name brought a smile to his face. Shane got the message loud and clear that she wasn't going to put up with any of his bullshit. And, as a result, she had managed capture his undivided attention.

Shane knew exactly what Katharine was thinking—and he loved it. Honestly, he had come to talk to her about business. When he first arrived, he was somewhat alarmed to find the front door wide open. _She needs to be more careful, dammit._ Perhaps he would have to teach her a lesson. Shane smiled to himself. He had come up with the idea of making it a habit to lock doors behind him, and tonight, it was going to pay off.

Katharine snapped in front of his face. "My eyes are up here, thank you very much."

Shane shook his head. "Sorry about that. Something…caught my eye…."

"Yeah…I know." Katharine snickered, closing her suitcase. "Is there something I can help you with? Because…as you can see—" She motioned to her suitcase and overnight bags.

Shane froze. His mind went completely blank. Her snicker, coupled with that smirk on her lips did things to him that he had never felt before.

"Ugh!" Katharine growled, wrestling her suitcase to the floor. "If you're going to stay…would you please just put this by the front door, instead of staring at my ass all night long?"

_Holy Shit._ Katie sure had guts to call him out on the carpet. Shane gave her a long once over. Once, just once, HE was going to have someone completely to himself—without having to compete with any of the backstage losers. In his heart of hearts, he had grown weary of the never-ending parade of bimbos. After a while, they became one and the same. And after all that shit he went through with Marissa? Coming home to surprise her on their anniversary, and finding her in bed with the fuckin milk man? The actual fucking milk man? He was more than ready to find himself a _good_ woman. Someone who could dish his own shit right back to him and keep him coming back for more. In short, Shane wanted a woman he couldn't stand being apart from. Someone he could think of while he was on the road, and KNOW…just KNOW that she was waiting for he and he alone to come home to her. Shane however, wasn't an idiot. He KNEW that this task would be nearly impossible. It went without saying that he'd have to reform some of his _ways_. Now, he was _sure_ he'd finally found the right incentive.

Shane shook his head, playfully. "Actually, I'd rather just stand here all night and stare at your ass…" Katharine shot him a warning look. _God, she's so sexy with that look on her face. I bet she doesn't even know it, either._ She now stood face to face with him.

"You just won't take the hint, will you?" Katharine folded her own arms across her chest, leaning back on the opposite edge of the doorjamb. Unfortunately for her, this little move provided her opponent with a much better view of her cleavage.

"The hint?" Shane asked innocently, changing his position so that he was standing in front of Katharine.

Katharine shook her head. "I know what your little _game_ is. I'm not an idiot."

Shane watched, fascinated by the skin on her smooth neck as she swallowed—hard. Shane was now supporting himself by the hand he had placed on the wall, just to the side of her head. "I really think you're underestimating me, Miss Michaels."

Katharine's heart was in her throat. This was bad, bad baaaaaaaaaad. This was NOT her. But somehow, someway—it was just—so damn fun. No way in hell would she have even considered—if he was _married_—but he was single—and if she was smart about it—it was all good, right? Didn't Becky say something about…letting her hair down? She could feel Shane's breath on her skin. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it did _things_ to her.

"Honestly?" He breathed into the crook of her neck, causing her to sigh blissfully and rest her head against the wall. (Unintentionally leaving him more room, of course.) He cupped her cheek with his free hand. _Damn, she's perfect._ Katharine fit his hand like a hand-made, Italian leather glove. She looked up at him, with the most beautiful—and the most innocent eyes he had ever seen before. "I didn't…"

"Shut up." Katharine swiveled her head ever so slightly to kiss the palm of his hand. She was just as guilty—if not more guilty than he was. Katharine blushed. She knew what she was doing when she crossed her arms over her chest. And of course, she had every opportunity to put some space between them.

She kissed his hand. Katharine had actually just kissed HIS hand. No one had ever kissed Shane McMahon's hand. The gesture blew him away. How could something so sweet and so loving be such a turn on? As slowly as he could possibly manage to, Shane leaned in to kiss her. He had overheard her, the night before, saying she was ticklish. He had the devilish inclination to test the theory for himself. All in the cause of angling his head so that he was in the perfect position to kiss her, he _accidentally_ allowed the newly formed jaw line stubble to scrape across her cheek. She squirmed, letting out a throaty giggle.

"You are such an evil son of a--." Katharine stopped herself, mid sentence, only to stare at Shane like a child who had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Shane groaned, plopping his head down on Katharine's shoulder. How—in the hell—had he managed to turn his phone to vibrate—instead of shutting it off, completely?

"Awwww….my poor baby…." Katharine ended up in a peel of giggles despite her best efforts to console him.

Shane, upon feeling Katharine's arm around his shoulder—decided to wrap both of his arms around her. He whimpered like a sad, little boy. _At least I'm having fun on my way to hell…_ He smirked to himself as he snuggled into her chest.

Katharine laughed at Shane's childish antics. He wasn't at all like any man she had ever dated. The overtures themselves were obvious, but the way he presented them wasn't perverted or nasty or demanding at all. In a sense, anyway. She smiled, trying to pry Shane's head away from her. "You Sir…should probably answer your phone. Besides…I don't sleep with guys who haven't taken me to dinner…" The second half of her statement was said in a very playful, joking manner.

Shane pouted. "I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT! I come all the way over here, to discuss business with you…and you…try to seduce me!"

Katharine rolled her eyes, laughing at Shane while she wiggled out of his embrace. "Keep on telling yourself that, buddy."

"Although—" He smirked. "I can't say that I could blame you…even if you did…want to use me for my body…" Shane winked at her.

Katharine gasped.

"I know. Shocking isn't it?" Shane was having way too much fun to stop now. He shook his head. "I felt so dirty last night--the way you keep on eyeing my like a piece of meat…" He shuddered, melodramatically.

Katharine was agog. "You know what I think?" There was no doubt in Katharine's mind that her entire face was fire engine red by now. "I think you're a cocky, egotistic—no….egomaniacal, arrogant…jackass…" Shane beamed. Apparently, he thought that was a compliment. "…who is utterly….and absolutely completely full of 100 hot air without a move in his repertoire to back up his words." Katharine smiled sweetly at the completely shocked expression on his face before waving and retreating to the sanctuary of her bathroom. Katharine had won round one. Now began the war.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all! And you thought I'd forgotten about you! Tsk. Tsk. Anyways, sorry for being so late with this update—I've been working on "My Story", which, if you haven't already done so, you should definitely check out. I know, I know insert pop for cheap story plug here. FYI—this section isn't as long as the others, but I'm doing that for several reasons….first—I want y'all to keep coming back to read more ) and, second, I'm trying to get updates to you a bit quicker, believe it or not. And…as always, if you want MORE updates, or you have any suggestions/comments/thoughts etc…You KNOW what to do! Take care!!

"So…tell me again—why…how exactly did you end up sharing the honeymoon suite with Shane McMahon?" Becky plopped down on the couch and looked around the room in awe.

At first, the only reply she received was the busy clackety-clack-clack of fingers furiously typing. A momentary pause. "The _company's_ travel office screwed up the reservations." More typing ensued.

"Uh huh." Becky wasn't buying any of this. It was too convenient. Despite having booked the entire hotel, the WWE wasn't anywhere close to filling every room. "And…where exactly are _both_ of you going to sleep? What does your Uncle have to say about this little snafu?"

Katharine took a break from her work. "Uncle Shawn isn't going to be here until tomorrow. Shane invited me to come along a couple days early to meet everyone and get myself situated…"

Becky took a sip of her water. "_Shane?_ Shane invited you? Now, I get it."

Katharine rolled her eyes. "It's not like that at all, Becky. He's just…trying to be a nice guy." She shrugged the comment off before saving her work and shutting her computer down for the evening.

Becky snorted. "Yeah, you can say that again."

Katharine glared at her friend. "Would you get your mind out of the gutter, Becky? He's as good as being my boss. I kind of **have** to work with him. You know…it's not like I know every aspect of this business…you could be a little bit more supportive…" Katharine glanced at her watch—again. She let out an exasperated huff. She knew it sounded completely psychotic, but Shane had left a note saying he'd be back at 8. It was now 8:45.

Becky raised her eyebrow before gasping. "Oh. My. GOD. You're waiting for him to come back!!"

Katharine turned fire engine red. "Get a life, Becky."

"YOU ARE!!" Becky bounced in her seat, giggling and pointing at her friend. "You've got it baaaaaad, for Shane O— OW!!" Becky rubbed the spot on her arm Katharine just punched.

"Need I remind you of a certain someone who tracked down AND _interviewed_ all of a Mr. Cody Rhode's childhood friends….BEFORE their first date?" Katharine folded her arms over her chest.

Becky beamed. "Good times. Good times."

Katharine rolled her eyes. "You're sick, Becky. Really sick…"

"Speaking of sick—Cody did the sweetest thing for me the other day, when I wasn't feeling well!"

Katharine was beginning to feel ill from the excess of "Cody-love" that was quickly filling the rom.

"He stayed with me, instead of going out with the guys! He even let me have the remote…and rubbed my feet!"

Katharine smiled at her friend. It had been a long time since Becky had run across a good thing, and Katharine didn't have the heart to put a spoiler on her good mood. "Becky…I think Cody would pretty much do anything, if you asked him to."

Becky's eyes widened like a child who had just spotted Santa Claus leaving presents under the tree on Christmas morning. Becky grinned, barely able to contain the giggles that were escaping her lips. "_Really?_"

Katharine nodded her agreement. "I think so. He really likes you Becky. And believe it or not, as long as he treats you--" Katharine turned her head just in time to catch a glimpse of Becky FLYING out of the room. "…I'm happy for you?" The words intended for her friend ended up floating away and dying.

Katharine sighed, rubbing her neck. She had spent the better part of the day hunched over the tiny laptop trying to put her famous Uncle's life in order. He had even left her _fan mail_ to respond to! She wondered exactly who he paid off to do this stuff for him before she came along.

"I'd hate to add more to your workload." Shane sat a black folder, emblazoned with the corporate logo on it, right in front of Katharine.

Katharine groaned audibly, much to her own dismay.

Shane winced. "Shawn um…we've been trying to get him to fill out this questionnaire for our website…and he's been dodging us for a while…" _She doesn't have to know all the details. It's not that far from the truth…_ Shane reasoned with himself. The fact of the matter was that his people _had_ been after Shawn to do an in-depth interview for the company's website for quite a while—he had just, been a little preoccupied at the time, with Wrestlemania and all.

Katharine stretched her neck subconsciously. Looked like tonight would be an all-nighter—just like the night before was turning out to be, until she fell asleep in the middle of typing some sort of letter for Shawn.

Shane sighed. He hated to pile all of this on her shoulders, especially before she had the chance to really become acquainted with her new job. He saw her reaching for the laptop. "You don't have to get everything done in the first day, Katie…"

"You don't understand exactly what all he left me with. I _need_ to get caught up before tomorrow afternoon—I have to pick him up at the airport—"

Shane held his hand up. "Woah. No you don't. He's a grown man. He can drive his own ass to the arena."

"But Uncle Shawn said—"Katharine protested.

Shane puffed up. "And _Shane McMahon_ is telling you that being your Uncle's PA does NOT mean you're his slave." Katharine opened her mouth to protest, only to find that Shane had put a finger over her lips. Shane smiled, shaking his head. "The world is not going to end if Shawn Michaels has to drive himself to the arena." _Don't we usually send a limo for him, anyways? What the hell does she HAVE to be there for?_ "Ok?" The command was laced with sweetness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Katharine pouted.

"Good. Glad we had this little chat." Shane beamed, proud of the fact that he had gotten his own way without having to try all that hard.

"Sooooo…." Katharine played with her fingernails. Until Becky had mentioned it, Katie hadn't given much thought to the fact that she was staying in the "Honeymoon" suite with a man who had so successfully wormed his way into her life in a very short period of time. She peered at Shane out of the corner of her eye. Was it a coincidence that she felt about twenty degrees warmer whenever he graced her with his presence?

"Whaaat?" Shane snickered. He caught Katharine giving him the once over. Katharine shrugged in response. Though her body language suggested innocence, Shane saw the glint in her eye that told him otherwise. _Not getting out of it this time, Kitty…_ He smirked, ego inflated by the nervous little giggle that escaped her lips. He _had_ remembered to turn his phone completely off when he entered the room…

Katharine stared at the man sitting across from her. She couldn't help it. Those eyes--those eyes that could be adorable and loving, tender and sweet like a puppy dog one moment, and ruthless and cunning the next. She had grown quite used to looking into _those_ eyes over their short acquaintance. She shook her head, turning her gaze to her lap. God only knows how, but when they arrived at the hotel last night, Katharine opened her eyes only to discover that she had fallen asleep on HIS shoulder! She had even caught Shane bitching out the driver for waking her up! _Smooth, real smooth there Katie._ "I'm just going to…" She motioned towards the bathroom, longing for a nice, warm bath to sooth her aching back. "Unless you wanted it first?"

"Oh no no. Go right ahead. I showered at the arena--part of the reason I'm late." Shane shrugged apologetically.

"Uh huh." Katharine started to tidy-up the little coffee table she had been using as a desk. "I'm just--"

Shane put his hand over hers, chuckling slightly. "Would you give it a break and go take that shower—"

"Bath…." Katharine quickly retorted without thinking.

Shane's smirk grew even wider. Good thing they were on the East Coast tonight. All he had to do was step out on the balcony instead of the traditional ice-cold shower. "Would you just go take your bath before I have to throw you in there myself?" Shane teased, with just a hint of treachery in his voice.

"Have? Well…if you put it that way…." Katharine got up and started moving towards the unusually spacious bathroom. "I was going to invite you…but…" She shrugged as if she wasn't conscious of what she was saying.

"Really now?" Shane's ears perked up.

Katharine shrugged. "I wouldn't want to _have_ you do anything you didn't want to…."

"Oh now….hold up!" Shane hopped off the couch and crossed the room to meet her. "Who said I _didn't_…" He pouted.

Katharine put a single finger to his lips, the same way he had just done to her. She smiled. "Maybe _next _time you will actually throw me in there…." Katie ran her fingertip along his jaw line before making her escape to take her bath.


End file.
